1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fabric ornamentation and, more particularly, to a system for applying liquid-containing decorative devices to fabric articles, such as wearing apparel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The provision of ornamental or decorative objects to wearing apparel, and like fabric articles has long been an expedient for enhancing the attractiveness thereof or for providing a symbol or the like for identifying a certain organization or groups to which the user is related.
For the most part, such decorative items have been customarily applied either by stitching; compatible fasteners; heat sealing, or silk screening, depending upon the nature of the item and the finished article. Such items have been fundamentally of two-dimensional character, although, on occasion, beads, jewelry and such may have been components of the same.
However, quite recently, there have been developed decorative devices of generally three-dimensional character which comprise a transparent pouch or receptacle for containing a predetermined quantity of a liquid, usually colored, which is thus visible. Devices of this type form the subject matter of U. S. Pat. No. 4,631,210 entitled "Liquid-Containing Decorative Device", which show that such devices may simulate, in a stylized manner, any desirable type of liquid vessel, such as, pitchers, beer mugs, bottles, etc., etc.; not to mention the host of other subjects or designs rendered amenable for liquid containment, such as geometric figures, hearts, etc. These devices provide a source of rapt fascination for the viewer.
The teachings of this aforesaid patent are hereby incorporated by reference in this application for rendering the disclosure hereof all the more comprehensive and explicit with respect to the nature of such devices.
Liquid-containing decorative devices of the type shown in the aforesaid patent have met with substantial commercial success to the end that means for safe, rapid, and highly economic production is required. Heretofore, the actual procedures for affixing such decorative objects to the associated garment as revealed by said patent have been relatively laborious, with attendant potential for costly damage to the object with resultant waste; or have required extremely costly equipment so that the economics of production have been markedly unfavorable. One such prior manner of securement has been by stitching, that is, through either hand stitching or by an embroidery machine for interconnecting the margins of the decorative devices to the garment or other fabric object, and the inability of such techniques to provide requisite volume should indeed be quite apparent as developed skills by the operators are necessary.
Another such method of securing procedure has involved the utilization of extremely costly machinery containing cylindrical dies which embody R. F. welders with expected relatively high temperature development for bringing about a heat sealing of the marginal portions of the devices to the fabric in question. In view of the melting point of the material of conconstruction of the devices, extreme vigilance must be exercised in the operation of such equipment.
The lack of utilization of conventional presses is obvious since the decorative objects could not withstand the pressure of the platens, nor the application of heat upon the normally exterior side of the device to be attached.
Therefore, in view of the ever-increasing demand for liquid-containing decorative devices efforts have been expended to attempt to develop systems, methods, or production techniques which, in addition to materially reducing the time of manufacture, will also provide for corresponding reductions in cost, as well as conduce to protection of the devices during application.